List of Doug episodes
Below is an episode list for the Nickelodeon animated television series Doug. The series premiered on Nickelodeon in 1991, produced through 1994 and running there until 1996, and then was produced and aired by Disney's ABC network through 1999. Nickelodeon's Doug (52 episodes; 4 seasons) featured two eleven-minute stories with a commercial break between. Sometimes, they would do twenty-two minute stories, with a first and second act. ABC's Doug (65 episodes; 3 seasons) had a single theme the whole episode, split into three acts, and four commercial breaks; one after the opening title sequence (sometimes after the episode teaser/title card), one after the first act, one after the second act, and one after the third act. A total of 117 episodes were produced from both series. In the closing credits for the first season of Nickelodeon's Doug, two different pieces of music would play: the first piece would be taken from the second story in the episode, and during the last third, Porkchop would don headphones and listen to music from the first story, immediately drowning out the original background music and angering Doug. Subsequent seasons, however, use a single piece of music for their closing credits (despite using the same animation). Despite not returning to the Disney version (due to issues with how they ran the show), Billy West had announced recently that he'd like Nickelodeon to resume production with the original "Doug" and to return as the role/character. Series overview Episodes Season 1: 1991 Season 2: 1992 Season 3: 1993 Season 4: 1993–1994 Disney's Doug Season 1: 1996–1997 During its first two seasons, the show was titled Brand Spanking New! Doug. Season 2: 1997 Season 3: 1998–1999 ''In the final season of the Disney version, the show was renamed simply Disney's Doug. After production ended, all 65 episodes were repackaged under the Disney's Doug name for syndication on their Disney's One Too block, which commenced on UPN affiliates in September 1999. For the syndicated version, each episode was slightly edited, the end credits were completely redone, and new Doug shorts, featuring some of the characters from the show, were added in between commercial breaks. Home video release Sony Wonder released a series of Doug videos between 1993 and 1996. Walt Disney Home Video released four videos of Disney's Doug in 1997; each collection featured two episodes. In 2008, Nickelodeon partnered with Amazon.com to allow new and old programming to be made available on DVD through CreateSpace. As part of the deal, Amazon.com is responsible for producing the discs (on one time burnable media) on-demand as well as cover and disc art. Seasons 3 and 4 of Doug were released on DVD on December 8, 2009, and December 22, 2009, respectively. Season 4 was supposed to be released as a complete season, but Nickelodeon was unable to locate two episodes from the final Nickelodeon season of the show, and opted to rename the DVD release Doug: The Best of Season 4.Doug DVD news: Release Date for Doug – The Best of Season 4 | TVShowsOnDVD.com All Nickelodeon episodes including the two that are missing from the season 4 DVD, are available from video on demand services such as ITunes Store, PlayStation Network, Zune Marketplace. See also * Doug * List of Doug characters References Category:Lists of American animated television series episodes Category:Lists of Disney shows' episodes Category:Lists of Nickelodeon shows' episodes Category:Lists of television series episodes Category:Lists